The Chaos Brother
by The Dark Is My Domain
Summary: Sonic and Tails find a legend of 3 chaos brothers but when seeing if it's true cause an enemy worse than DR.Eggman to walk the earth again
1. Chapter 1

Long ago in the time of chaos, there were 3 brothers, each bestowed with powers of the chaos emeralds, one of strength, one of power and the other of wisdom. Each brother had a view on how the world should be made, the oldest and first brother wanted to rule the land, believing it should be his to rule and conquer as he saw fit. The second oldest brother believed the land should be blesses with peace and friendship and use the powers of chaos to help the people who suffered in the world. The last and youngest brother believed that all knowledge should be known to all, to be shared with the peoples of the world.

In time the two of the three brothers spread across the world spreading peace and knowledge, while the oldest gathered a great army, empowered by the power of the chaos emeralds to conquer the land. As the oldest brother's army spread destruction and death across the world the two other brothers fled and found refuge with a people who lived on a flying island. The Echidna people who were native to the island guarded the sole source of the 3 brother's powers; they called it, the master emerald. The emeralds powers allowed the island to be hidden to those who would cause harm but the flying island was soon found by the oldest brother and his army, and the island soon began to come under attack from the brother's relentless army's.

After months of sieges the second brother challenged the first brother to a fight on top of the flying island on the alter that was next to the master emerald, the fight however was to be a trap the second brother planned to trap his older brother inside the master emerald, near the end of the last fight the second brother used the power of the master emerald to encage his brother, but however also got pulled and trapped inside the emerald, along with his brother. History does not know what happened to the third brother, or what became of him but as centuries soon pasted all tales of the 3 brothers vanished into history, to be long forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was sunny on this day the area known as green hill was blooming with green grass and flowers with trees nearby. It was quite until a blue blur ran past making a whoosh of air and making the grass, flowers and trees move with sudden jolts of air, but just a few seconds after the first whoosh a second one louder than the first chased after the first but this blur was bigger and more of a greyer colour. It was near a cliff when the first blue blur stopped revealing it to be Sonic the Hedgehog, with his traditional white glows and red shoes, he stopped to see the water below as the other greyer blur caught up, and as it came closer it slowed to reveal the famous X-tornado built by Tails Sonics best friend. As the tornado got near Sonic, Sonic jumped onto the wing as the Tornado flew over the cliff and over the sea.

"So Tails where are we going too" Sonic shouted over the rush of the wind.

"Off to see Knuckles…he says he's found something we should see" the two tailed fox shouted back.

"What's knucklehead found…? An emerald"

"I don't know, he would not tell me… but he said it was urgent Sonic" Tails said as he pushed the controls of his plane to fly again at high speed.

Soon Tails and Sonic found the floating island known to many as angle island and a place where the Echidna's used to live, all that was their now was Knuckles the last guardian of the master emerald and a couple of the Echidna ruins, the most recognisable ruin was the shrine of the master emerald which rose up among the tall trees which covered most of the island. Sonic and Tails found a suitable landing area and quickly landed on the island. Knuckles saw the tornado and watched it land on his island he slowly walked up to both of his friends but he would never ever say it out loud to anyone.

"Hey what took you so long" Knuckles said walking to both Sonic and Tails.

"Well it's not easy to find a moving island you know" Tails spoke back.

"So Knucks what did you want to show us anyway, as you obviously did not drag us here if you found a speck of dust on your precious master emerald… did you?" Sonic asked.

"This way" Knuckles lead them into the forest, "I found this underground room while making sure my traps were good enough and I stumbled into it though the ground"

"So you found a room big whoop" Sonic sarcastically said

"It's not just any room Sonic it had ancient Echidna writing and pictures about the master emerald all over the walls"

"So what you find rooms like that all over the place" Sonic said

"Sonic this writing was different it looked older in a more ancient dialect then I have ever read, this is why I called you two"

"Why us Knuckles" Tails asked

"Well I cannot translate it I was hoping you could"

"Ok so where is it" Tails asked again

"Right here" Knuckles said pointing to a hole in the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

Tails had gone back to the X- tornado to grab a couple of lights and a translating computer for the Echidna writing Knuckles saw, when he got back to the place where Knuckles and Sonic were all he could find was Sonic sleeping under a nearby tree. "Hey Sonic where's Knuckles gone" Tails asked

"Oh I think he said something about protecting the Master Emerald, you know Knuckles" Sonic responded with Tails nodding. "Well I think it's time to check this hole don't you think Tails"

"Yeh, I got the stuff" Tails said with the lights under one arm and his computer under the other.

Tails grabbed a light and activated it and dropped it downs the hole.

"I'm not a genus or anything Tails but won't doing that break the light" Sonic asked as he looked down the hole

"Not these lights I designed them to resist breaking, and I know they work as I tossed one off a building and when I say building I mean a really, really big building", Sonic just nodded as he saw the light bounce off the rock floor.

Sonic whistled at how far down the light had fallen "wow… so are you going down first or are you going to let me go down the dark creepy hole first"

"Well I'll go down first and set up the lights then I call and you can come down" Tails said as he started to fly and go down the hole".

"Fine good luck buddy"

After 5 minutes of waiting Tails soon called up to Sonic to come down to him, as Sonic looked down to the floor he jumped of the edge down the hole landing with a near thud. When Sonic was down the hole with Tails he noticed that all of Tails's lights were in one pile "hey Tails I thought you said you were putting your light up"

"Well I did not really need to, as you see the walls are fitted with some sort of light crystals, they activated as I got down, which is weird as it looks like they are all drawing power from something"

"So why is that weird?"

"well Sonic from other Echidna ruins and Knuckles they suggest that the Echidna race were a simple people and that they were not technologically advanced as we are today, but this ruin shows that the Echidna were more advanced then we previously thought, but what puzzles me is that this ruin is more older than any of the others" Tails said as he and Sonic moved further into the ruin, and as they did more and more lights turned on.

"So what does that mean Tails?" Sonic asked interested

"Well this means that the Echidna had a vast understanding of technology and then suddenly just reverted back to more of a less technologically advanced race which is very confusing"

"Why"

"To be honest Sonic I don't know"

As they both moved though the ruin they came to a big room and in the centre a huge rock which looked oddly familiar.

"Is that what I think it is" Sonic asked Tails

"Yes it is but… it looks like a replica but made of stone" Tails said as he and Sonic looked at the huge object.


	4. Chapter 4

"Is that the master emerald" Sonic said amazed at the size of the rock

"No, but it looks just like it" Tails told Sonic as lights flickered on lighting the entire cavern "no way can stone cutting tools do this" Tails said as he flew over to it landing right next to it.

Sonic walked up to Tails still being amazed at the size of the cavern and the lump of rock

"Hey Sonic look at this" Tails yelled thinking Sonic was still near the door

"ahh… I think my ears have just burst" Sonic said jokingly as he rubbed his ear

"Sorry Sonic" Tails apologised "look at this"

Sonic moved closer to what Tails wanted him to look at "so what am I looking at"

"You see Sonic nothing like stone cutting tools can make a clean cut like that"

"So"

"Well Sonic the only way you can get a clean cut like that if you had a lazar, similar to the black arms weaponry"

"So what does that mean Tails?"

"It means that the Echidna were more advanced then what we are, but from the ruins on top of Angel Island it shows that the Echidna were not advanced at all, that they were a simple people"

While Tails was talking Sonic looked around, when looking around he found 7 slots which fit into the ground around the fake master emerald, the slots looked very familiar, Sonic reached into his quills and pulled out a blue chaos emerald and fitted it into one of the slots. When he fitted it into the slot the emerald glowed a lot brighter grabbing the attention of Tails.

"What did you do Sonic?" Tails said walking up to him, as the light of the single blue emerald lit the room with a blue glow.

"Just put that in there and well this happened" Sonic said pointing to the emerald

"Well whatever its doing it feels bad… take it out Sonic"

Sonic was about to take the emerald out then a sudden light bean from the blue emerald flashed out and hit the stone rock in the centre of the room, making the colourless stone glow blue.

"What did you do Sonic?"

"Me I did nothing it did that itself"

Both Tails and Sonic looked at the now glowing blue rock glowing more and more, and then suddenly the room started to shake making both Sonic and Tails nearly fall over, both watched as a hole in the roof started to open revealing the sky, when it fully opened the rock in the centre glowed violently, and then suddenly a big huge light beam of blue lighted the sky making both Sonic and Tails the same thing. "Get out"

Without saying a word Sonic grabbed Tails arm and ran as fast as he could the same way they came in, and back out the hole they came in. when they got out side Sonic was the first to speak "what was that"

"I…I don't know" Tails said confused at what happened

They both turned around to find a blue beam of light glowing into the sky, and they soon realised where it was near, the master emerald. Sonic looked at Tails and ran to the light.

As Sonic got to the master emerald he saw knuckles fighting with someone in front of the master emerald right next to the beam of light. Knuckles saw Sonic but at that moment his attacker punched him sending him flying into a tree next to Sonic, knocking him out cold. Sonic got into his stance preparing for battle. The person was dressed in a complete black robe which covered his face,

"Pathetic… and I thought Echidna's were strong warriors" the robed person said looking to Sonic "oh another wishes to challenge me, oh wait… you're the hedgehog who freed me, I must congratulate you… now out of my way" he said as he started to walk towards knuckles with an intention to finish him off.

"Hey no one hurts my friends and gets away with it" Sonic shouted as he quickly moved and made his normal attacking spin dash move at the person.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic Spin dashed at Knuckles unknown attacker, just then the attacker disappeared from Sonic's own attack, Sonic just stood there looking around for the person to show him self

"Hey where'd you go" Sonic shouted in all directions

"Your fast hedgehog" the unknown person said showing himself to Sonic by standing behind him "this better be a better challenge than that weak fool"

Just then the unknown attacker attacked Sonic with his fists at a speed to match Sonic's own speed, luckily for Sonic he saw the attack and dodged it, just then another attack went for Sonic, Sonic dodged again and again the attacker attacked with such speed at Sonic could not even attack back to defend himself.

After nearly 5 minutes of the relentless attack from the unknown person Sonic gained a single advantage and used his remaining energy to strike hitting him in the face sending him backwards, giving Sonic enough time to take a second breath. The person was shocked at first when Sonic hit him, but then started laughing

"well done hedgehog you're the first person to ever successfully dodge me and hit me back, I knew you were a good challenger, don't disappoint me for the next match" at that the person attacked Sonic again showing no mercy in his attacks.

Sonic struggled to keep dodging but he quickly became exhausted by fighting, but then at the wrong time the person punched Sonic in the stomach sending him flying into a nearby tree. The attack left Sonic unable to stand as his attacker slowly walked towards him.

"That was a good fight, pity it ended… but now to end it… time to finish you off hedgehog" the person said getting ready to kill Sonic, just then a bolt of energy shot out and hit the attacker in the back knocking him down, Sonic was barely able to hold on to consciousness to see who attacked. Sonic was able to see another person just like the first he was fighting but instead of a black robe the new person was wearing a white robe with gold rims, one of his hands was touching the master emerald and the other was outstretched to them but his hand seemed to be glowing, just then Sonic lost it and fell unconscious.

"And I thought I was alone in this new world" Sonic's attacker stood turning to face his attacker. "I guess not"

"well I could not let you ruin it, now could I"

Sonic's attacker was about to move to his attacker when his attacker said "oh I would not get closer your too weak for that at the moment… and you know it"

"and how would you stop me…well?"

"fine move closer, just try it if you want, all the power I need is right here" the person I the white robe said looking at the master emerald

"very well… but I will be back you know"

"I know"

"see you later… brother" Sonic's attack said as he turned to leave.

When Sonic's attacker left leaving the person next to the master emerald, the new person took a deep breath as he collapsed on the floor, just as Tails arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Tails arrived to find Sonic and Knuckles knocked out cold and another person in white and gold robes near the master emerald, Tails first concern was to make sure his two friends were back on their feet.

After 10 minutes of trying to wake Sonic and Knuckles up he finally succeeded with Sonic waking him up.

"Ah my… head it feels like someone hit me with Eggman" Sonic painfully moaned as he rubbed his head

"Sonic, thank god you're awake what happened" Tails asked wondering what happened before he arrived

"There was this dude who was fighting Knuckles, I don't know who he was but after he finished with him he turned on me, we fought for what seemed like hours, and then he hit me"

"Is that him" Tails said pointing to the person next to the emerald

"No that's…err I think he saved me, looks like he's out cold too, I think I need to thank him when he wakes up but first wake Knucklehead over there" Sonic said as he painfully stood on his legs, "ouch, I'm going to feel that in the morning"

Sonic had started to look around for the person that had attacked him and Knuckles, while he was searching for him Tails was busy waking up Knuckles, Tails was trying the same methods to wake Knuckles up as he was Sonic. Just as he was waking up Sonic zoomed back into the area.

"Couldn't find him, whoever he was he's left the island now" Sonic said as he walked over to Tails

"How could he get off the island, it's in the air and surrounded by oceans" Tails questioned Sonic as he just shrugged in answer

"Well whoever he is the next time he's back I'm going to, err I'm going to beat him to a pulp" Knuckles interrupted

"Well looks like Knucks is up" Sonic joked with Tails

""hey Knuckles who was it you were fighting earlier" Tails asked Knuckles

"I don't know, he just appeared right after a hole in the ground appeared then a bright light came out of the hole, and then he was there, at first he seemed confused at where he was and then suddenly he attacked, hey anyway did you have anything to do with that light"

Sonic and Tails just nervously put their hand behind their heads "sorry Knuckles" Sonic apologised laughing nervously

"How could I guess, if anything happens it's all ways your fault or in some way connected to you"

"Hey, is not" Sonic objected

"Is too"

"Is not"

"Is too"

Tails just sighed as he watched Knuckles and Sonic fight, then he remembered the person near the emerald, "HEY SONIC, KNUCKLES" Tails shouted getting their attention "what should we do about him" Tails said pointing at the unknown person

"Who's he, and what's he doing next to my emerald" Knuckles asked

"He saved my life and yours Knuckles"

"So what should we do with him" Tails asked

"Well I think we should take him to a doctor back at Station Square, and then ask him some questions" Sonic said as he walked to him

"What if he's working for Eggman or something" Knuckles said

"I doubt that, why would Eggman save Sonic" Tails said

"Fine then but when he talks I want to know, ok"

Both Tails and Sonic nodded as Sonic picked the strange person up, "let's take the Tornado Tails, do you remember were we parked it"

"Yes Sonic, this way" Tails laughed at Sonic's little joke

As Tails and Sonic left Knuckles just moved back into position to defend the master emerald from attack. "Just who was that guy" Knuckles thought as he started to guard the area for more intruders.


	7. Chapter 7

Beep…beep…beep was all he could hear resting on a hard bed he did not open his eyes to see the source of the noise he could not, he could only listen.

Beep…beep…beep after hours of listening to the beeping noise he decided it was time to get up, he was done resting, he had rested for a long time. As he opened his eyes he was faced with the white ceiling, then the rest of the room. He looked around the room finding strange mechanical equipment a green wooden chair on the opposite of the room under a window opposite the bed he was now sitting on. His robe was placed on the chair as he looked at it remembering why he had worn it, he smiled as he remembered.

"looks like I did not need it anyway" he said to himself making a smile, he then noticed the door, he was going to see outside when something stopped him, he looked down to find wires attached to him, after quickly removing them he moved to the door and took a peak outside.

He saw a hallway filled with people in white coats and outfits, some with funny hats others with charts in their hands moving quickly around, many of them leaving and more passing by. He then spotted a golden yellow fox sleeping in chair across from where he was. After closing the door, he walked to the window, opened it and jumped out. He fell a great distance but he knew what he was doing, he had done this many times, when nearing the ground he used his natural born gift making his decent slower, when at the bottom he stopped and he gently touched the floor. After checking the place was clear he decided to move on blending in with the crowd of Humans and Mobians and in the crowd was a blue hedgehog.

Sonic was able to get past the crowd of fans which heard he was at the hospital, it took him time but he eventually got though them, each and every one screaming his name or trying to get his attention. Sonic smiled and waved as he walked through the doors of the hospital, he did like their spirit for tracking him down, but the overcrowding was way too much for him. Sonic returned to Tails, when he did he found the fox sleeping with his head in his hands on a wooden chair, he smiled at Tails as he was in the same position he left him in so he decided to wake him up.

"Yo Tails… Tails wake up" Sonic said shaking Tails

"I'm up, I'm up" Tails groggily said as he pushed Sonic away, when Sonic stopped Tails started to rub his head.

"You ok Tails"

"Yeh I'm fine, just a small headache that's all"

Just then a doctor walked around the corner "ahh Sonic your back, that rabble you made just made it difficult to let people who are actually sick in, oh and Tails any longer asleep and I would have had to put you in a hospital bed for fear you going into a coma"

Tails nervously laughed at the doctors joke while Sonic just smiled "sorry doc, fans follow me anywhere these days" Sonic said to the doctor

"Yes, well I actually came here to check on your guest"

"So is he ok" Tails asked

"of course he was fine all along , all that was wrong with him was that he was exhausted that's all, he would have recovered with a nice long rest, well since you're here why don't you check up on him, I have another patient to get to" the doctor said smiling as he walked away.

Sonic and Tails were at shock to find the bed was empty and the window open. "Where did he go" Tails asked quickly to Sonic

"Looks like he jumped out the window"

"How this is the fourth floor"

"I don't know but I've got to find him Tails"

"Sonic how are you going to find him"

"Yeh your right it would be like trying to find a needle in a haystack"

"I know Sonic, why don't you look for someone who looks out of place"

"What do you mean Tails"

"Well Sonic if Knuckles was right about that other guy coming out of the emerald then perhaps he did to, and if he did then he would not know the city well"

"I don't know Tails it could be a long shot"

"Well it's better than nothing"

"All right then Tails I'll look you head back to your workshop, I'll meet you there"

"Ok then Sonic I'll see you later" Tails said as Sonic speeded out the room and out the hospital though the mad sonic fans.


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic looked around for many noticeable people, but so far he hadn't found anyone that looked out of place and he had searched many of the streets, shopping centres and even chill dog stands and still no luck. At that moment he was running across the rooftops when he spotted someone that might have been the person he was looking for, Sonic stopped and looked from the rooftop to see a white fur coloured fox move into the alleyway, he nearly continued when he spotted two people that looked like thugs follow him, Sonic on instinct followed keeping to the rooftops to see if danger was going to fall upon the white fox.

The white fox walked through the alley, he was quite lost in this city and had lost his way, he had hoped this alley would lead him to someplace that could help him, he was wrong when he walked right into a dead end. The fox turned back only to be met with two mobian rats each dresses in black shirts and trousers and each holding a metal pipe.

"Well, well, well look at what we got here boss, looks like someone walked down the wrong ally" the one on the right said laughing

The rat apparently called boss pointed his metal pipe at the white fox and said "what's a fox like you walking down into my territory, a little fox could end up in hospital"

The white fox just looked at the rats without fear and said "I'm looking for a repository of knowledge do you know where I could find one"

The rat called boss just laughed at the fox "looks like our fox friend is knowledgeable, shame he won't remember anything after this pipe hits you in the head and we steal you're your money" after the rat said that the fox got into a defensive stance but before anything could happen someone shouted behind them which grabbed the fox and two rat's attention.

"Hey you two, it's a bit unfair to gang up on someone two too one" Sonic said standing behind the two rats, once the two rats looked at the newcomer they dropped the metal pipes with a big metal clang

"Hey now S…Sonic no…no need to do anything we weren't doing anything" the boss rat said motioning to the other rat to quickly leave.

"Oh ok then as long as you were not doing anything, you can go" Sonic said scaring the rats to not try anything

"Of course Sonic, we'll leave now" the boss rat said running past Sonic as fast as legs could go close by the other rat followed, Sonic laughed as they left then turned his attention to the fox.

"Hey now you ok"

"Yes thank you mister hedgehog, but could you help me" the fox replied to Sonic

"Err the names Sonic by the way not mister hedgehog, it makes me sound old" Sonic joked

"Very well…Sonic"

"Now then what do you need" Sonic asked knowing full well that this was the guy that helped him out before on Angel Island.

"I'm looking for a repository of knowledge, do you know where I could find one"

Sonic was a bit clueless about what he meant "so what are you looking for" Sonic asked again hoping he would explain to him what he wanted

"A repository of knowledge a place where knowledge is placed and stores any current events" the fox explained

"Err the internet" Sonic asked

"The internet, then yes the internet, where can I find the internet"

Sonic thought for a minute, he did not want the person to find a computer and then run away again, "maybe I can get Tails to allow him to use the computer" Sonic thought, "yes I can take you to the internet but my friend Tails has it for the moment so we should go to his place, that ok" Sonic explained hoping he not run off

The fox thought about it then he decided ok, "Fine ok lead me to your friend's house and give me the knowledge the internet possesses"

"Alright then follow me then" Sonic said slowly walking for the fox. "Man this is going to be the slowest journey to Tails's place ever" Sonic thought as he walked with the white fox.

As Sonic and the fox was walking Sonic noticed a amulet hanging around the fox's neck "so where did you get the amulet" Sonic asked

"Oh this well it's a family amulet each one of my brothers have one, it's basically a sign of unity" the fox said showing Sonic the amulet

The amulet had three people on it all surrounding an emerald in a triangle for some reason the amulet looked familiar to him but he could not place it or where he had seen it before so he decided to let it slip "So anyway what's your name" Sonic asked the fox

"oh sorry, my name is Michael".


	9. Chapter 9

When Tails got home his head ache had worsened, he was now pressing his hand on his head, as he felt it he could feel the heat from his head "maybe I should lie down" Tails said to himself as he moved to his bed, but before he could make it even to his stairs he felt lightheaded and collapsed, his vision blacking out completely and awakening into a dream.

Tails was in a dark room, he could not make out anything until 3 figures faded in from the darkness but their faces were still darkened, Tails saw that the 3 were standing in a cycle Tails could only listen in as they talked.

"These mortals will soon attack us if we don't do something" one said with a ruff voice

"What the mortal's do the mortals do is there business" the one on the right said with a calm commanding voice

"Plus they know the power we control why would they attack us" the third said with a voice Tails thought was familiar

"It has been century's from when we last showed them our power, the mortals no longer believe in the power we command and they believe it is false and they seek to prove it by killing us" the first spoke again

"If that is so then we should move on and leave the mortals to themselves" the second one said getting an objection from the first

"What run away but these people are mortals, we should not run from them, if they wish to challenge us then we should show them our power and show them no mercy for defining us"

"But that is not our way" the second person said, Tails watched as the third person stayed silent not getting involved between the first and second persons argument

"Our way, it has never been my way, it's always been your way…the emerald gave us this power to make the mortals bow down to us"

"You know as well as I that the emerald made us equal to the mortals"

"Equal? We are not equal we are far superior to them, they are nothing but fools that need to be ruled by us till the end of time"

"You don't believe that do you?"

"I do"

"Very well if you truly believe that then we are no longer 3… and I say a last farewell to you and I hope your delusional dream be your undoing" the second person said turning his back and leaving, Tails watched as the third person hesitate before leaving with the second person.

Tails could only watch as the dream faded into the darkness, leaving him to awake. When he awoke he found himself on the sofa, he rubbed his head and then noticed his head ache had gone. Tails looked around the room wondering how he got there in the first place, he then heard someone in his kitchen cooking something; Tails sniffed the air to have the aroma of freshly cooked chill dogs and he knew who was home, Sonic. Tails got off the soda and walked to the kitchen when he walked in he saw Sonic and a strange fox both sitting down, Sonic filling his mouth with chill dogs while the fox pecked at the food.

"Hey Tails your awake" Sonic said with a mouthful of chill dogs "when we came here you were passed out at the bottom of the stairs, we first thought you fell down them but Michael here said you were just sleeping" Sonic said pointing to the white fox

Tails then instantly remembered his dream but instead of telling he decided it was probably not important right now and that was more important is this new white fox.

"Yeh I don't know what happened I just collapsed, hey you got any more food," Tails said as he moved into the room and took a seat at the table

"Yeh… there we go" Sonic said as he passed Tails 3 chill dogs, Tails smiled as he eat but while he did he noticed the white fox watching him with a curious eye which made Tails think "who is this guy".


	10. Chapter 10

After eating Sonic told Tails that Michael wanted to use the internet, Tails wanted to know why he wanted to use the internet and Michael told him he needed to find out something, which Tails and Sonic asked what he needed to find out but Michael just said nothing about it.

Tails reluctantly got a computer and gave it to Michael. Michael sat at the computer and Tails switched it on "computer" Michael said to it hoping it would do something Sonic and Tails watched confused at what he was doing "computer" Michael said again to it only to get laughs of Sonic.

"You need to use this" Tails spoke picking up the mouse and giving it to Michael

"Oh right that's how it works" Michael said as he picked the mouse up, then he said into the mouse "computer" this made Sonic burst into a laughing fit as Tails just covered his face with his hand trying to hold back his own laughter.

After a while Tails told Michael how to use the computer and the internet, then Sonic and Tails walked into the kitchen while keeping an eye on their visitor,

"Isn't that Michael a bowl full of laughs" Sonic said still laughing

"Yeh but I get this feeling something's wrong"

"What do you mean Tails"

"Well when we were eating did you not see him looking at me?"

"Probably just the two tails buddy"

"No it was not that, when he looked at me it looked as if…I don't know but something"

Sonic thought about what Tails was talking about when he made a decision "ok why don't we ask him"

"What, no we cannot do that"

"Why not" Sonic walked back to the room where Michael was and asked "hey Michael what are you looking for"

Michael looked at Sonic and said "my old home, it's there somewhere" Sonic looked at the computer screen and immediately recognised the place "I need to go there quickly"

"Why" Tails asked also knowing the place Michael was looking at

"It' where he would most likely go"

"Who" Sonic asked

Michael sighed then spoke, "ever hear the legend of the 3 Chaos brothers" both Tails and Sonic shook their heads, "well a long time ago 3 brothers were given powers of pure chaos, one with the strength of chaos, one with the power of chaos and the other with all the knowledge of chaos"

"So that guy I fought on Angel Island was the chaos brother of strength" Sonic interrupted

"Yes"

"So are you a brother of chaos" Tails asked

"Yes, I am the chaos brother of power" Michael told them both

"So how did you end up in the master emerald and what was the stone emerald under the master emerald for"

"Well my brother had turned evil and he ruled with an unstoppable force and destroyed without mercy to those who opposed him, so in order to stop him me and my other brother made a trap, we used the master emerald to trap him in side for all eternity, but I got dragged inside as well" Michael explained. "The stone emerald was the key to the prison if an emerald was inserted next to it, it would break the seal and it would unleash us both"

"Sorry about that" Sonic said

"So that happened to the last brother" Tails asked

"I do not know, but a long time has passed, and when I saw you I thought you were him Tails"

"Oh… that explains why he was looking at you Tails" Sonic told Tails

"Yeh… but wouldn't your brother be dead by now" Tails said

"Not necessarily" Sonic and Tails were now confused at what Michael had just told them "you see because of the chaos in our blood it allows us to live long without ageing, but I can still die if I my body was beyond healing"

"So he could be still around somewhere" Sonic asked

"Yes" Michael said while looking at Tails. "But this does not matter we must get here" Michael said pointing at the computer screen

"We have been there before, but it's very dangerous" Sonic said to Michael

"The danger does not matter we have got to get there before my brother can restore his full strength, otherwise he will be almost impossible to stop"

"Very well then Michael… so Tails off for another adventure" Sonic said

"Sure thing Sonic"

"May I ask but what is the area called now" Michael said

"well it's called the deep forest, it's very deep inside the mystic ruins area, only me and Sonic have ever been there once and that was when me and Sonic first met, we have never really gone back, mainly because of the danger" Tails explained

"Interesting" Michael said as they started to leave for their destination.


	11. Chapter 11

Eggman was snoring at his seat near the master controls within his stronghold, he was dreaming of destroying Sonic and his friends and finally taking over the world, to him this was a wonderful dream one he enjoyed. Just as he was making the president dance for him, suddenly something interrupted him and he awoke with a jump along with a bump on his head for hitting the controls above him. Rubbing his head he shouted "who interrupted me, while I was working"

A robot who had interrupted Eggman's sleep looked at Eggman and said in a monotone voice "master base is under attack"

"WHAT! By whom" Eggman said

"Enemy unknown master"

"well get out there and stop who ever dares attack me" Eggman ordered to the robot "launch all defences, do whatever it takes to stop him and bring him to me so I can personally teach them a lesson"

"As you ordered master Eggman" the robot said quickly leaving the room.

After the robot left the room the entire base Eggman shook startling Eggman a bit and soon the shaking came more frequent Eggman quickly went to his screens and switched on the cameras to find the intruder. To a small shock he could only find one person in a black robe smashing though his robot servants, Eggman decided to activate all of his defences sending all robots to attack this foe.

With anger Eggman could only watch as this intruder attacked and destroyed every robot sent at him, Eggman now knew he could not risk losing anymore robots encase G.U.N attacked him in his weakened state, so decided if he could beat this new enemy perhaps he could use him to defeat Sonic, Smiling he activated his speakers throughout his base, "well done my friend, seems you are worthy of an audience with me the master of this facility"

Eggman listened to the person's response "very well, I have a proposal for you anyway"

Eggman was intrigued "very well take the elevator up to the control room", Eggman watched though the cameras as the person walked into the elevator and pressed the button, Eggman was clever he knew he could not trust him, so he decided to scan him while he was traveling up to him, and also a quick escape route, just in case he turns on him.

As the elevator doors opened the person in the black robe moved into the room, he looked around to find more robot guards and a fat person in a chair behind many controls. He walked into the centre of the room and said in a rough voice "so you're the boss here"

Eggman watched the person curiously normally people would be nervous around his robots but this person seemed to walk in without fear which made Eggman smile. "Well welcome to my home… you said you had a proposal for me"

The person looked directly at Eggman; he then removed the hood covering his face revealing to Eggman his face. Eggman was surprised to find the person in front of him was a fox with white fur. "So you're Eggman"

"Yes I am now what do you want?"

"Ever hear of the Chaos brothers"

This got Eggman's attention he had heard of this legend but never believed it, "are you one of them"

The fox smiled and said "yes, I'm the brother of strength"

"Lucifer" Eggman said shocked, Eggman quickly feeling in the first time ever in his life fear. "We looked for your prison, me and my family we looked for over century's we looked for your prison"

"Well looks like you did not LOOK HARD ENOUGH!" the fox called Lucifer Shouted making Eggman jump "but does not matter, I'm free again" he said calming down.

"How did you escape your prison?"

"I have a blue hedgehog to thank for that"

"SONIC"

"Yes but that does not matter I need to go to my old home and I need you to come with me"

"Why me" Eggman asked unsure of Lucifer's intentions

"My brother will more likely go their as well, and I need someone to get the information I seek that is still there before he finds it"

"And why do you need me" Eggman said getting off his chair

"Your family were once my greatest disciples and I can promise you many riches that my new empire will gain"

Eggman thought over Lucifer's deal "so what do I have to do in return"

"You will follow my orders to the ends of this earth without question and undying loyalty to me" Lucifer said to Eggman "I will allow you to think it over"

Eggman quickly thought over his proposal, he knew what the fox was capable of he remembered the stories his family passed on to him, but he also considered that his dream of world conquest would absolutely come true now especially with Lucifer on his side. Eggman quickly thought it over one last time, he turned towards Lucifer and said "yes very well, but I require that I have some control over this world once it is yours"

"Very well then, from now on Eggman you are now my general of my new empire" Lucifer said to Eggman "we need to go now"

"Where are we going" Eggman asked stepping towards Lucifer

"We need to get to my old home call solitude, deep within Mystic Ruins old forest"


	12. Chapter 12

"So what kind of funky powers do you have" Sonic asked sitting down on the grass

"What do you mean" Michael said slightly confused resting on the ground with Tails and Sonic

"You know if you're the power brother of Chaos then you must has some powers, I mean isn't that what it means"

"Oh you mean my ability's… well I can move things with my mind"

"Psychokinesis" Tails spoke up

"Yes, but I also am able to control fire, water and energy but not generate it… I can only control it"

"So what does that mean?" Sonic asked confused

"Basically Sonic if there is a fire or water and electricity in a close area Michael can move it with his mind"

"Wow that's some funky powers" Sonic said

"I also have the ability to make things invisible"

"You do" Tails asked really interested

"Yes but it takes to a lot of concentration" Michael told them both

"So what does that mean" Sonic said confused, again

"It means I use all my power though concentration, the more I use them the more it tires me, but if I had a Chaos Emerald I can tap into the energy and use its power instead of mine"

"So you use the Emerald like a battery to get more power and you can use more of your powers" Tails asked

"Yes, but this amulet" Michael showed both Sonic and Tails "is similar like an Emerald, it's not as powerful but can help power our powers"

"What do you mean by our powers" Tails asked

"I and my brothers each have one, each designed to hold Chaos energy, basically something to tap into in case of emergencies" Michael said leaving the amulet alone.

"So like a portable battery" Sonic said as Michael nodded

"So what powers does your brother have" Tails questioned

"Which brother" Michael

"The one that attacked Sonic" Tails said

"Well he can be unnaturally strong, he can crush any strong metal without any resistance, and he can also speed up his body to a very fast speed" as Michael talked both Sonic and Tails could pick out the anger within his voice

"Sonic can run really fast too" Tails said

"What do you mean" Michael asked Tails

"Well Sonic can run at supersonic speeds" Tails explained

"Really" Michael said very interested "show me Sonic"

"Alright then" Sonic said and as soon as he said it he was off, leaving the two alone in a sonic boom, after a second he returned with another Sonic boom "so what do you think"

"Amazing, I'm guessing you were born with those abilities Sonic" Michael said

"Yeh how did you know"

"Then you're just like us" Michael said

"What do you mean…? I'm a Chaos brother" Sonic said surprised

Michael just laughed "of course not, I mean someone with the power over Chaos energy"

"So can I become a Chaos brother" Sonic asked Michael making him laughs again

"no, the titles of Chaos brothers came to us as we were born from pure Chaos energy, the master Emerald made us, so to speak it's our farther and mother, oh and Sonic all the Chaos brothers are blood related, meaning were all foxes with similar DNA" Michael explained

"Ok so what were the third brother's powers" Tails asked changing the topic

"He, well he had all the knowledge of Chaos, which is all knowledge of the universe" Michael explained

"Wow" Tails said wondering of the possibilities of meeting the third Chaos brother

"Seems like he and Tails would get along perfectly" Sonic laughed

"He could also see into the future, but only if he had several Chaos Emeralds" Michael added

"Really" both Sonic and Tails said at the same time

"So is the future predetermined" Tails asked wondering the results

"Of course not, the future can change just as easily as the wind" Michael told Sonic and Tails

"Really" Tails asked

"Of course Tails, now I must rest I'm tired" Michael said standing up walking to a suitable sleeping place

"But it's not even night yet" Sonic said

"I need to rest; my long time in the Emerald has drained me considerably" Michael said picking a spot to sleep

"Very well then I'm make a fire we will camp here tonight" Tails said getting out a camp supplies, leaving a very restless Sonic,

"Alright you make camp and sleep, I'll go for a last days run" Sonic said as he started to run away

"Fine then Sonic see you later then" Tails said too late as he spotted Sonic in the distance running.

Tails had trouble sleeping after lighting a small camp fire, he tried everything just to get sleep, and every time he tried it seems something was forcing him to keep awake. Finally he just gave up; he sat by the now small fire. After sitting for a bit he suddenly got a massive head ache making him grab his head in pain, then just seconds after it started it stopped, Tails removed his hands from his head and as he looked around wondering what happened he noticed a small white light behind some trees, Tails got up and walked slowly trying not to wake Michael as he got closer to the light it moved further away.

Tails followed the strange light until it lead him to a small dark lake, he could only stand at the side of the lake as the light moved to the centre of the lake. Tails watched curious at what the light was or what it was doing, then slowly it dropped sinking into the dark lake water. Suddenly something jumped out of the water at the same place the light went down into the water, this sudden action made Tails jump back falling down onto the floor.

Tails saw what he could never believe, right in the middle of the lake just floating off the surface of the water an image of a golden fur coloured fox. The fox in the lake was seeing though as Tails could see the trees on the other side of the lake right though the fox. Tails could truly not believe what he was seeing, and then the fox looked directly at Tails, making Tails feel true fear. His first instinct was to run away but for some reason Tails legs would not work.

The ghostly fox suddenly spoke "don't fear us… Miles Prower we mean no harm"

"W…w…who a…are y…y…you?" Tails asked stuttering from fear of the ghostly image

"We are brothers of Chaos, forgotten long ago"

"You're a Chaos brother" Tails said fear now removed from his speech and now replaced with interest and confusion

"We were once called that, we have come to ask you a request" the ghostly fox said to Tails

"Why don't you come to me directly instead of appearing like a ghost?" Tails asked

"We decided it must be so, so that the events to come are not changed"

"I don't understand" Tails told the ghost fox

"We have foreseen the future, the ending of everything; this is why we make a request to you"

"What do you mean by the end of everything?" Tails asked concerned

"The world in flames, war and destruction, an endless cycle for thousands of years, we must prevent it, our survival is necessary"

"Your survival you mean?" Tails asked

"Yes our survival and the survival of everything else, but in order for it to play out correctly you must not tell anyone of this plan or our interference, not even ones close to you" the ghost fox told Tails

"So what do you want me to do?" Tails said understanding the ghost fox

Just as the ghostly fox was about to speak Tails felt a hand touch his shoulder, Tails turned around to be face to face with Sonic, "alright Tails"

Tails looked back at the lake to find the ghost image of the fox gone with no trace "Sonic what are you doing here?"

"Me I was going to ask you that, I came back to camp and you suddenly walked off into the forest" Sonic explained "it looked like you were sleep walking buddy"

"What, sleep walking?" Tails asked

"Yeh, I only followed you to make sure that you did not come to any harm"

"Sonic did you see anything weird when you followed me" Tails asked Sonic

"Well apart from you sleep walking no why"

"No, it's nothing"

"Well anyway let's get some rest back at the camp" Sonic said leading Tails back to the camp.


End file.
